Valves of the above mentioned general type are typically used in automatically operating paint application systems. Such valves comprise a valve housing with generally one valve chamber therein, and a valve closure body that is spring loaded and movable against the force of the spring. Such valves serve to selectively connect at least a second line to the throughgoing line that runs through the valve housing. It is further known to use so-called pigs movably arranged in the paint lines to minimize the paint filling losses arising from the length of the paint lines. Namely, such pigs are used for the supply of special paint colors to the paint spray booths for example in connection with the painting of motor vehicle bodies, as well as for the recovery of paint residues or remaining amounts of paint out of the paint supply lines between the automatically operating color changers and the respective associated paint spray atomizers.
In the general context of this technology, pigs are often utilized, which are to be reused repeatedly many times, or particularly that are to repeatedly move back and forth in closed lines or line segments during a lengthy operating lifetime, in order to separate the respective paint quantities contained in the lines from the respective paint pushing medium.
For these reasons, it is efficacious to embody both the pigs as well as the lines in which the pigs move back and forth, in such a manner so as to increase the operating life of the pigs to as great an extent as possible. A frequent replacement or exchange of the pigs, as well as a complex monitoring of the pigs, are to be avoided.